


Premium Couch Cuddles

by Aslinn



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: Damien and Robert finally have some time to lounge about, marathon some Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers and generally enjoy each other's company.





	Premium Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It started this awhile ago, but finished it for my friend Pay's birthday! 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Late afternoon sun streamed in through the back glass doors, giving Robert’s living room a soft glow in the otherwise darkened room. Betsy was currently dozing in a patch of sunlight, ears occasionally flicking at the sounds of the cul-de-sac going about their Saturday afternoons. It was peaceful, relaxing. Everything felt far away as far as Damien was concerned as he and Robert lounged together on Robert’s couch. Right now, it was just them; floating comfortably together.

Gone was all the rubbish that normally littered the space. Robert had been cleaning up his act, wanting to be a better man. One of the first steps was to clean up his house. He credited much of this positive change to Damien, who was currently contently drifting, nestled on top of him as he gently ran his fingers through his soft, raven locks. 

They had been spending more time together, and Damien had spent the night for once. Since they had started dating, they rarely got the chance to spent the entire night together. Lucien’s school was away on some trip; giving them some much needed time alone without too many worries of being caught. Though, to his credit Lucien had figured out some time ago they had been seeing each other and “as long as he saw and heard nothing he didn’t care”. Though, that being said, Damien still felt awkward with Robert staying the night, and had too many anxieties leaving his son alone even if he was only next door, so it could be hard to just enjoy being close like this.

Damien was missing his use make up and Victorian attire. Instead he was currently snuggled up in Robert’s red sweater that was oversized on him, and some borrow boxers. It meant a lot to Robert that Damien felt comfortable around him sans the goth aesthetic. He knew how worried and shy Damien felt when he was not properly dressed. Robert as well was dressed far more comfortable, wearing some soft grey sweatpants and a black muscle tee. 

Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers played softly in the background, all but forgotten. They had been marathoning the show together, and while originally Damien had some reservations about watching something spooky, he had come to relax and enjoy it thanks to his beau. It helped to have a strong hand to hold, or shoulder to hide against when things got a little too much, and Robert’s dry humour often got him laughing along and able to stay calm in some of the scarier moments. They had got up late, Robert had cooked them something simple and tasty and they ended up on the couch to watch the show and hadn’t got up since.

Somehow they had eventually ended up in their position, Robert lying down on the couch, head propped up on the arm rest with Damien sprawled on top, using Robert’s chest as a pillow. Robert continued to run his fingers through Damien’s hair, while reaching for the remote on the table, and turning off the TV. Damien let out a contented sigh as Robert gently scratched his nails along Damien’s scalp. He rubbed his cheek against Robert’s chest. 

“Why did you turn off the TV?” Damien mumbled.

“Baby, you know neither of us has paid attention to the show for two hours now. You don’t even have your eyes open.” His hands went back to gently smoothing down his boyfriend’s hair. 

Damien hummed in acknowledgment, leaning more into the Robert’s hand which earned him a chuckle. 

Damien shifted, edging closer to brush his face again Roberts; almost purring as he snuggles up to Robert, rubbing his face against his soft stubble before nosing at his neck and resting his head under Roberts.

Robert rumbled affectionate, hands caressing Damien’s back.

“You’re like a cat, Dames.”

Damien only hummed again, nuzzling at his paramours neck again. A playful grin spread across Robert's face. He grumbled appreciatively as he felt Damien’s lips gently brushing against his neck. Robert let his hand trail lightly down Damien’s back before giving one of Damien’s buttocks a hearty grab; startling a yelp out of boyfriend.

“ROBERT!” Damien shot up to frown at him, giving his shoulder a slap without any real force behind it. 

“What?” Robert smiled at him innocently, while kneading Damien’s behind.

Damien blushed slightly, before huffing at him and setting back on top of Robert. Robert more gently rubbed Damien’s cheek, giving him a kiss on top of his head. They stayed like that for a bit, both feeling a bit frisky but also not really wanting anything to go any further. Damien felt himself beginning to drift again until finally Robert broke the silence once more.

“Sweetheart, did you wanna order pizza for dinner? We can stay on the couch that way. Pineapple and mushroom?”

“Hmm, yes please Dearest.” 

Damien felt Robert shift to grab his phone from the coffee table. Using one hand he ordered them their dinner online before setting his phone back down. 

“Should be here in 20mins. You’re gonna have to get off me so I can get the pizza though.”

Damien whined, not really wanting to have to get up so soon, but he had to admit he was starting to get hungry. 

“You don’t have to get up now, but when the delivery guy gets here you will.” Damien could hear the amusement in Robert’s voice.

Damien supposed he should get up now so he wouldn’t be tempted to go back to napping. Damien shifted to rest his head on his arms folded on Robert’s chest so he could get a better look at the man.  
“I’ll get up, but you have to pay the kiss tax.” 

Robert chuckled, smiling so affectionately at Damien that Damien felt his heart flutter. 

“Kiss tax, ey? Well, I supposed if I must.”

Robert lent down as best he could so that he and Damien could softly kiss. They smiled at one another, Robert holding Damien’s face in his hand as the gazed sweetly at one another. 

“Okay, I paid the toll, let me up.”

“Alright, alright.” Damien huffed as he shuffled off Robert, letting the other man sit up. Damien flopped back against the couch, sitting cross legged on the couch before yawning. Robert stretched out his shoulders before standing. 

“I gotta get my wallet from upstairs, did you wanna put Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers back on, or would you prefer to watch a movie Sweetheart?”

“Hmm maybe a movie? Nothing too scary though…”

Robert smiled, “I know, I know. I think I got something good in mind for when we eat. I’ll be back in a second, Baby.” 

Robert lent down to give Damien a chaste kiss before heading upstairs. Damien turned the TV back on and waiting for his beloved to come back down. Not long later their pizza arrived, as well as a cheesy garlic bread and Coke. Damien was honestly delighted. Usually he ate quite healthily, and it was nice to pig out on junk food once and awhile. 

Robert had put on some 80’s action comedy movie, which Damien did have to admit was the right kind of cheesy to go with their meal. The laughed and talked while munching on their food. It was a perfect night, Damien mused. Very domestic. The thought made him blush.

Robert noticed that Damien had gone quiet. He looked over to see the man looking into space, pizza raised to his lips and lost in thought. He gently settled his hand on Damien’s knee. 

“Hey, Dames. You okay?” He spoke softly so as not to spook the other man.

Damien blinked owlish before realising he had been caught up in thinking about how much he loved Robert, how wonderfully he made him feel and his blush deepened at having been caught. Damien put his pizza down before turning to face Robert, putting his hand over Robert’s on his knee. 

“I was just thinking, well...Dearest, I was thinking about how much I love you. And how wonderfully you make me feel.”

The slightly tint of pink graced Robert’s own cheeks at the honest admission. He grinned broadly though, before leaning in to kiss Damien tenderly, hands coming up to cup his face. They kissed until the laughed between kisses before resting their foreheads together.

Robert huffed out an amused breathing, thumb gently stroking Damien’s cheekbone. 

“I love you too, Sweetheart. More than you can imagine.”

Robert gave Damien one more quick kiss before pulling away. 

“Now eat your pizza, it’s getting cold.” He said as he took a large bite out of his own piece. 

Damien smiled, moving closer to Robert so he could rest his head against his shoulder before resuming to eat his food and watch the movie. Robert put his free arm around Damien. 

“Perfect,” Damien thought. “This is just perfect.”


End file.
